Valentine's Day
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: ANGEL/COLLINS SMUT! Oh,yeah...


At only 3:37 AM, it was still dark out.

In fact, it was pitch black in the bedroom, as well. A virtual night time. For all intents and purposes, it WAS the night.

But this little fact was _not_ getting in the way of Collins and his horniness. The teacher had been lying on his back for the past 15 minutes, staring at the ceiling…working up a good level of excitement. Gazing longingly at the back of his lover's head, Collins grinned madly.

Poor, unsuspecting Angel would not know what hit him.

Being a light, delicate sleeper, Angel groaned when he felt a certain _something_ pressing up against his ass. Blinking groggily, he yawned.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"What are you _doing_??"

"I'm doing _you_, Angelcake."

Angel snickered at the answer. "Did you have another pornographic dream or something…?"

Collins was exhausting sometimes. In a good way, of course.

Ignoring Angel's question, Collins slipped his arm around Angel's waist in order to rest his hand on his flat, smooth stomach. He planted a small kiss to his shoulder.

Fully awake (and semi horny) now, Angel smirked to himself.

_I'm gonna play hard-to-get. And then…I'll __attack_

"Angel?" Collins breathed.

"Yes?"

"I'm in the _buff_, you know…"

"That's nice, dear." Angel said, his tone dripping with syrupy innocence.

"But _you're_ not." Collins complained, lowering his hand to tug at the waistband of Angel's sweatpants.

Angel's breath hitched in his throat. He swallowed hard, trying to remain composed.

"I tend to get cold easily, Thomas. But thankfully, I have _you_ to keep me warm. Or _hot_…"

Angel squeaked in surprise as Collins began to slowly roll his hips, grinding against his backside gently.

"_Stop humping me!_" Angel squirmed, giggling madly.

"But, Angel…it's _Valentine's Day_! The most hump-worthy day of the _year_!" Collins pointed out.

"How _romantic_ of you…" Angel teased. He gasped suddenly, unable to say more as Collins began to run his hands between his legs. It was gentle at first…until Collins could feel Angel begin to harden underneath his hands. Encouraged by this, the teacher increased the amount of pressure he was using.

For Angel, this felt marvelous. _Unbearable_, but marvelous. He grit his teeth, whimpering quietly. Collins seemed to pick up his speed now, driving Angel crazy.

_Is it just me? Or does Thomas have the world's fastest hands??_

Painfully hard now, Angel shivered. Then, he felt it…that faint tingling feeling. The prelude to orgasm. Coming right now would just be too damn soon. I mean, what kind of couple can have _real_ fun in less than three minutes?

Angel couldn't take it anymore. He rolled over to face Collins…

_It's time to fuck!_

Pressing up against him, Angel began to kiss him…rather roughly, might I add. Raising an arm, he cupped the back of Collins' head in order to deepen the lip lock.

"That's the spirit…_oof_!" Collins laughed, muffled by the pillow….Angel had rolled him over onto his stomach before he even finished speaking. He _loved_ it when Angel got like this. Collins turned his head to the side so he wouldn't suffocate….he could barely catch his breath because he was laughing so hard. Angel's horniness was _amusing_.

"Take your time, Angelcake…" He grinned, feeling Angel climb on top of him.

There it was…that pressure. The slight pain Collins felt as Angel pushed in. In the haste of it all, lube was not a top priority in the bedroom that night. It really wasn't as painful as Collins thought it would be. There was a dull ache, of course…but it really just heightened the pleasure in the long run.

Moving his slender hips in a forward and back motion, Angel began a slow, careful rhythm….one they both could savor. As pleasurable as it was, Collins wanted more…he let out a low growl. _He_ was the one being driven insane now. He was being pushed to the brink with each thrust…

In a matter of no time, Angel had picked up his pace. It was a fast, furious rhythm with a tremendous amount of force behind it. For Collins, the _sounds_ in the room were pretty amazing. Jagged, rasping, uneven panting…squeaking bed springs…moaning, gasping and cursing…

Basically, Collins was getting his brains fucked out…by an _Angel_. This was his personal definition of Heaven.

Angel spent a few more precious seconds riding him, then he reached down and slipped his hand underneath him, catching him in a firm grip.

Collins howled. No, really…he _howled_. The quick, skilled movements of Angel's hand fisting and pulling on him sent shockwaves through his body. This was combined with the fact that Angel was still pounding into him. It was enough to push Collins over the edge. Spasms rocked his body as he screamed Angel's name.

Moaning loudly, Angel followed a few seconds later. His hips bucked against Collins as he exploded inside of him. For 11 consecutive seconds, Angel's body continued to jerk and twist with what seemed to be 'The Ripple Effect' (multiple or prolonged orgasms). His head spun and he thought he was going to black out.

Thankfully, Angel was able to hold onto consciousness. Immediately afterwards, Angel pulled out and raised himself up on his knees. With shaking hands, he pulled up his sweatpants…

Then, he fell over…falling onto his back on the mattress with a bounce. He lay there, flushed, sweaty, and gasping for air. It seemed that the little energy spark he had a few minutes ago had left him.

Resting on his side, Collins watched this all with an amused smile on his lips. He laughed, still a little high from the sex.

"_Damn_! We're lucky we didn't break the bed! That was _fantastic_, Angelcake! That was even better then that time I slipped you some Viagra-"

Collins stopped here, clamping a hand over his mouth.

_Oops…_

Sitting up slowly and grunting with considerable effort, Angel crawled over to Collins, snuggling up against him.

"Thomas…were you saying something just now? I must be still a little out of it...I didn't understand you at all. What did you say?"

Grinning, Collins pressed a kiss to Angel's dark, curly hair.

"Oh, nothing. I was just saying how much I love ya…"

"Awww! That's so _sweet_, honey!" Angel cooed, giggling into his chest.

Smirking to himself, Collins couldn't help but give himself a mental pat on the back.

_Nice save…_

THE END


End file.
